battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Firey
|gender = Male |species = Flame |team = TFI: Murderer Trout BFDI: *Squishy Cherries (Ep 1-7) *Squashy Grapes (Ep 7-9) *Another Name (Ep 9-12) BFDIA: Team No-Name BFB: The Losers! |episode = TFI: "Breath Holding Contest" BFDI: Winner BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |place = TFI: 9th BFDI: 1st (406 votes) BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |allies = *Leafy *Pen *Eraser *Snowball *Match *Tennis Ball *Pin *Gelatin *Needle *Taco *Loser *Coiny *Firey Speaker Box *Cheese Orb *Cake *Eggy |enemies = *Coiny (archenemy, in BFDI and BFDIA, partly in BFB) *Flower *David *Book *Bomby *Blocky *Pencil *Bubble *Ruby *Donut *Tennis Ball (sometimes) *Rocky (one sided, Firey's side) *Flower Speaker Box *Bell *Teardrop *Evil Leafy *Ice Cube (one-sided, Firey's side) *Snowball *Leafy |color = * Tangerine Yellow (inner layer) * Orange Peel (outer layer) * Dark Goldenrod (outline) |deaths = 51 |kills = 70+ |first = "Take the Plunge: Part 1" |voice = Michael Huang |imagewidth = 280 }} Firey is a male contestant and the winner of Battle for Dream Island. Although he won the competition, he didn't actually win Dream Island because Leafy bought Dream Island from the Announcer as revenge for not letting her get into the island. In Battle for Dream Island, Firey competed on teams Squishy Cherries until BFDI 7, then the Squashy Grapes until BFDI 9, and finally team Another Name until the teams dissolved in BFDI 12. He competed on Team No-Name during Battle for Dream Island Again, and he survived to appear in IDFB. In Battle for BFDI, Firey is currently competing for The Losers! Appearance Firey appears to be a flame. His outer flames are orange, his inner flame is yellow-orange, and his outline is a burnt orange. In "Hurtful!" and prior episodes, his inner flame has a much more rugged look. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" and onwards, his inner flame looks smoother. Personality In BFDI, Firey spent a good amount of time arguing and slapping Coiny. Firey can also be quite forgetful; e.g. him not realizing that lava can kill Leafy in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, seemingly forgetting who Leafy is in "Get in the Van" and events afterward (though this is proven to be false). Though, by the end of Season 1, he seems to have developed more of a genuine understanding of his surroundings and interactions with the other characters, such as acknowledging his unintentional cruelty to Leafy and revealing his thoughts on the conflicts around him. He also displays signs of genuine sincerity, such as when he reveals his true feelings to Leafy about her. However, from BFDIA onwards, Firey completely ignores Leafy and has a blank expression whenever in close proximity. The reason for this is explained in "The Four is Lava" when he tells Leafy that he didn't want to be associated with her because Leafy stole Dream Island. This paints him as somewhat selfish and uncaring, given how he's willing to lie about not knowing Leafy to save face. But doing this also seems logical on his end, given how Leafy stole Dream Island and committed other misdeeds, so if Firey were to "forget" Leafy, people wouldn't think poorly of him, and it could provide him a benefit in the competition. Official Character Guide biography Firey loves to win. He also likes to be complimented, but he's hard to pin down. He doesn't fit neatly into any one category. Some categories he's part of include: deathly afraid of heights, deathly afraid of crying, unable to swim, and won Dream Island. Firey and Coiny are rivals. Firey is a fast runner, but Coiny isn't. Firey can cook without an oven, but Coiny can't. Firey's immune to poison, but Coiny isn't. Firey loves chocolate. Wonder what Coiny thinks of chocolate... Did You Know?: Firey is the lightest of all BFDI characters, only being weighed down by his limbs. Abilities * Fire physiology: As he is a form of energy, Firey has the traits, abilities, resistances, and weaknesses of fire, such as burning or melting things and getting destroyed by water. This also makes him the lightest contestant of all BFDI characters (only being weighed down by his limbs). While he can be very dangerous when close, Firey seems to have control over his body when sitting, touching items, or inside a location or vehicle. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Dream Island ** "Take the Plunge: Part 1" ** "Take the Plunge: Part 2" ** "Barriers and Pitfalls" ** "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" ** "Sweet Tooth" ** "Bridge Crossing" ** "Power of Three" ** "Puzzling Mysteries" ** "Cycle of Life" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare" ** "Crybaby!" ** "Lofty" ** "A Leg Up in the Race" ** "Don't Lose Your Marbles" ** "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" ** "Vomitaco" ** "Bowling, Now with Explosions!" ** "The Reveal" ** "Reveal Novum" ** "Rescission" ** "Gardening Hero" ** "The Glistening" ** "Don't Pierce My Flesh" ** "Hurtful!" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" ** "Return of the Hang Glider" (won Dream Island) * Battle for Dream Island Again ** "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" ** "Get Digging" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" ** "Zeeky Boogy Doog" ** "Get in the Van" ** "No More Snow!" (mentioned) ** "It's a Monster" ** "The Long-lost Yoyle City" * IDFB ** "Welcome Back" (does not speak coherently) * Battle for BFDI ** "Getting Teardrop to Talk" ** "Lick Your Way to Freedom" (does not speak) ** "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" ** "Fortunate Ben" (does not speak) ** "Four Goes Too Far" ** "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" ** "Questions Answered" ** "This Episode Is About Basketball" (does not speak coherently) ** "Enter the Exit" ** "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" ** "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" (does not speak) ** "Return of the Rocket Ship" (does not speak) ** "Don't Dig Straight Down" (mentioned and showed on TV, assets used) ** "The Four is Lava" *Other appearances **"Last BFDI" **"Thanks for 4 years!" **"Ballers" **"BFDI Is Back" **"Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!" **"BFDI and II Finally Cross Over" **"Happy Birthday, Battle for BFDI!" **"BFDI's Road to Half a Billion Views" **"Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide/Instagram Promotion" Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Firey and Coiny were fighting on top of Spongy, Coiny was the first to slap the other. During the challenge, Flower pushes Firey and many others off of the balance beam. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Firey was picked onto the Squishy Cherries. In the challenge, Firey hit his hand with a hammer and was told to be careful. When the boat is fixed, Firey gets on but is scared for most of the ride due to a leak and the boat breaking. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Firey is able to go through all obstacles, making Coiny fall off in the process. However, in the final part of the challenge, he is unable and unwilling to fill his team tank with water (as it is his poison) and has his team lose. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Firey is safe with only one vote. Firey is unable to finish his quiz because of the rain. In "Sweet Tooth", Firey is safe with no votes. In the contest, he bakes his cake using himself and makes fun of Coiny for using an oven. He gets 19 points. He participates in the chocolate ball eating contest but doesn't eat fast enough, resulting in a tiebreaker which his team loses. In "Bridge Crossing", Firey is safe again with zero votes. He doesn't do anything in the contest and his team loses another tiebreaker. In "Power of Three", Firey is safe with one vote. He is partnered up with Eraser and Pen for the challenge. Firey and his team, despite being in last for most of the challenge ultimately place first in the end. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Firey is picked by the Squashy Grapes to switch onto their team, though Firey isn't happy with this since he's now on the same team as Coiny. In "Cycle of Life", Firey is the first one randomly chosen to run for his team. He carries Ice Cube while running, who melts to death in the process. The Squashy Grapes win and are told they will get an eliminated player on their team. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Firey is put on team Another Name when the Grapes split into two teams of five, unfortunately being placed with Coiny again. The two slap each other for most of the contest. They then came up to a tightrope and Firey's screaming caused the Cherries to catch up. The Names ultimately came in second after Rocky puked on the ground, causing them to slip. In "Crybaby!", Firey continues to get into slap fights with Coiny during the crying contest. During the skiing tiebreaker challenge, the two of them work the skis while standing on Tennis Ball. They eventually trip over Rocky and form into a giant snowball. When the handstand contest commences, the three armless contestants immediately lose, and Rocky barfs on Firey. Coiny laughs at this, and the two get into yet another slap fight, causing them both to fall over. This puts Another Name up for their first elimination. In "Lofty", Firey receives three votes at elimination to Coiny's five, and the two express their anger about the other not being eliminated. This is much to Tennis Ball's dismay, as he comments about being left with the "slappers". After Golf Ball is eliminated by the Squishy Cherries, the twelve contestants ascend the new stairs to the next contest. Over several days, Coiny and Firey continue slapping each other while on top of Tennis Ball. Once the balloon contest begins, Coiny laughs at Firey for his fear of heights. During the challenge, he slaps Firey into Blocky, who is holding a nail, causing him to fall. On landing, Firey ends up lighting Bomby and then expresses his anger at Coiny being the last one still competing for their team. Firey's team ends up being up for elimination again after Coiny's balloon is popped. In "A Leg Up in the Race", Firey and Coiny continue their feud with each other, while Tennis Ball tries to break it up. Firey asks what Tennis Ball what would know since he doesn't have arms and shows his disgust at the thought of Coiny winning Dream Island. At elimination, Firey is the only one safe, at nine votes. In the ladder contest, he places ninth. He ends up having 14 points deducted from his original score but still has enough to avoid the danger zone. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", after Coiny got eliminated, Firey started slapping Tennis Ball since he 'had' to slap someone. During the contest, Firey slaps Tennis Ball several more times, and the two stop working together. Firey slaps a tree and ends up finding ball. He is safe from the danger zone again. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", during the hurdle jump challenge, Firey is knocked off the at the same time as Pen. Firey ends up in the danger zone and is up for voting. In "Vomitaco", Firey is safe with 29 votes. Firey chooses to compete in the Taco contest. Seven of the eliminated contestants end up liking his taco, so he escapes the danger zone. In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Firey "knocks" all 10 pins by setting them ablaze with his burning bowling ball. He then deducts points from the other contestants and is given immunity for being the only one who got a strike. In "The Reveal", Firey and Tennis Ball partner up for the frisbee contest. Due to Firey using his tongue, their progess is halted, and then end up placing 3rd out of the four teams. Receiving just a mere 15 points each. In "Reveal Novum", Firey votes Ice Cube to be eliminated since she is his opposite. In the staring contest, Firey loses his match against David and is up for voting. In "Rescission", Firey is safe at 64 votes. In the unicycle race, Firey is the last one to finish and earns immunity. In "Gardening Hero", Firey and Leafy start become friends. He has a temporary hard time during the challenge, due to him struggling to get into a spaceship. Firey and Leafy try to take out Spongy but aren't able to hit him. Later Firey is nearly sucked into a black hole until it's sold for budget cuts. Firey's ship is then also sold for budget cuts and he ends up getting shot by Bubble. He is up for elimination. In "The Glistening", he receives the second most votes to leave from the eliminated contestants and is safe. In the long jump contest, he doesn't jump since Flower ends up throwing him. He is up for elimination for not jumping the farest. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", since the Announcer was killed, Firey has his Firey Speaker Box that he built host the show, unwillingly alongside Flower Speaker Box. He receives 64 votes again and is safe. In the volcano challenge, Firey almost wins thanks to his immunity to magma, but he is eaten by the Fire Monster as the volcano erupts. He ends up winning immunity anyway when his Speaker Box claims he has the most beauty. In "Hurtful!", Firey tries to earn immunity in the contest to reach the final four. He gets help from Leafy a couple of times, bakes a cake while everyone else turns in a clump of dirt, and is killed multiple times by Flower with water. He ends being up for elimination and is given a sign that says "VOTE ME OUT!" for dying the most in the episode. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Firey ends up getting Leafy killed by the lava fall that he included with his Ferris wheel. During Cake at Stake, he bets his life's earnings that the Announcer didn't sell the recovery centers and loses his money. When the bugs attack, Firey attempts to kill them since he is made of fire but only ends up getting eaten by a large one. He randomly appears with everyone else during Cake at Stake and was safe with 86 votes. in a hang glider]] In "Return of the Hang Glider", Firey won BFDI with 406 votes. He invited everyone to join him on Dream Island, however Leafy wasn't allowed in, due to her "rejection" of his Ferris wheel. This causes her to steal it. Then, Dream Island disappears. Much to everyone's shock. When Flower starts melting the recovery centers, Firey pushes her into a furnace only for her to be instantly recovered, so that she could destroy his recovery center. In the end, before Leafy gets crushed, Firey swoops in to save her. Firey tells her that he's sorry for what he did and realized that all he wants is her friendship. Then they glide away, ending the episode. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Firey made it into the top 20 with 724 votes, which was enough to get into Season 2. Firey decides to have TV be the host since he was the closest to the Announcer. Firey also reads the last rule, saying that players can switch teams before a contest. His favorite screen was some spikes with Coiny under it. Firey ends up on the larger team and ends up winning against W.O.A.H. Bunch in the tug of war contest. In "Get Digging", Firey, Book, and Golf Ball talk how they are going to get yoyleberries for their stew. Firey is given the task of building the bowl by Golf Ball. His team ends up losing the contest and he is up for elimination. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Firey is safe with 111 dislikes. In the bug killing contest, Firey attempts to burn the bugs but they are fireproof. Firey later ends up helping his team win by lighting Bomby's fuse, killing all of the bugs simultaneously. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Firey makes a joke about Book being "well read" and is frozen by Book with Freeze Juice for said joke. This causes him to die when the ice melts. He is later recovered by Yellow Face. Firey doesn't do much for the rest of the episode besides name dropping the title of the episode as a name suggestion for his team's Dream Island. He ends up getting killed in Bomby's explosion. His team's Dream Island is also destroyed, so he's up for elimination. In "Get in the Van", Firey was brought back to life using the HPRC by Bubble and Leafy. When Leafy tries to talk to Firey, he doesn't remember who she is. Then, after Leafy is smashed by Gelatin's hammer, Firey reacts by saying "strangers these days are just so strange". After finding out that the Puffball Speaker Box has been destroyed, he pulls out the Firey Speaker Box out of his flames, and it announces Cake at Stake. Firey is safe with 184 dislikes. Firey promises to never switch from Team No-Name and rides on top of Puffball to get to the Summit of Yoyle Mountain. In "No More Snow!", Firey is absent from the episode. Puffball tells Fries that he and Gelatin tied their legs together and fell off. The two were then eaten by Evil Leafy. In "It's a Monster", Firey is recovered and rides on Puffball to get to Yoyleland. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", he ties his legs with Gelatin's and almost falls in Davidland. When his team nears the Summit, Puffball drops them off, so his team is up for elimination. IDFB In "Welcome Back", it's revealed by Ruby that Firey won the prize after BFDIA 5e. Firey is seen screaming locked in a cage dangling from the top of the Yoyle Needy, which he was put in by FreeSmart as punishment for something yet to be revealed. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Firey, who has seemingly escaped from his cage as said in the previous season, is first seen sitting with Coiny, Taco, and Snowball. He tries to throw Pin's blueberry seeds into a pot but they land right in front of him. Taco then successfully throws Pin's blueberry seeds into the pot, making Firey and Coiny cheer until Pin asks if they've seen her seeds. As she mentions that the seeds are fast growing while the seed thrown in the pot starts to grow, they start to sweat. When Firey sweats he hurts himself. When picking the teams, Firey asks Loser if he wants to join his team with Coiny, Pin, and Needle. When picking the names he wants the team to be called The Losers! During the challenge Firey and the rest of the team gush over Loser, until Pin says that they should focus on the challenge. Some of the contestants see this as insulting to Loser, resulting in Firey throwing Pin upwards into a basket, as an attempt to remove the "hater". Firey can later be seen nervously smiling at Pin before Clock wins for the team. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Firey is shown barely smirking after Leafy is eliminated. In the challenge, Firey tossed Clock up onto the swing. He also asks Loser what to do when Clock's hands don't move fast enough. In "Four Goes Too Far", Firey catches the Twinkle of Contagion once during the heart scene. He is slapped by Coiny when he suggests Black Hole has the Twinkle of Contagion, marking the first time Coiny has on purposely slapped Firey since BFDI. Clock is the last one to get inflicted by the twinkle, so the Losers are up for elimination. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Firey is the fourth safe at 1,075 votes. He, along with the rest of his team, and the recommended characters, are surprised to see Loser be eliminated. In "Questions Answered", Firey is upset when Donut reveals to have chopped up his Firey Speaker Box. Firey also laughs at Bubble's answer to one of the quiz questions. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", during the contest, Firey attempts to throw a ball into his team's basket, but it lands right in front of him. In "Enter the Exit", Firey unintentionally ejected the factor of Four from Donut using the Twinkle of Contagion's empty syringe. However, he was stopped from actually reviving Four by Needle, who suggested having someone more dexterous handling the recovery. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Firey first appears walking away from Leafy when she is about to say hello. He later gets into an argument with Coiny after the latter sees Firey doing nothing with a blank expression. Coiny picks Needle and the argument switches topics to speed. The argument ends after when Coiny says that he thought Firey called himself slow. Firey corrects him, saying that Coiny called him slow. The Losers! end up winning the contest. He did not directly appear in "Don't Dig Straight Down", but he was briefly seen on TV when he spoke using old clips. Since Firey can survive in lava, it is likely that he survived the lava flood. In "The Four is Lava", it is revealed that Firey did survive the lava, snatching Leafy before the intro. He proceeds to pretend he still doesn't know who Leafy is. Then, after finding an area where no one can see them, he states that nobody likes her anymore, and that he can't let anyone know he's friends with her because then they'll hate him too. Despite remaining friends, he still thinks she still has her BFDI 25 attitude. The two continue to argue throughout the episode. Before the episode ends, Leafy reveals how Eggy is one of her friends in response to Firey's statement earlier that she has no friends. He shouts out how that can be possible when she stole Dream Island , much to Eggy's shock and disgust. Firey can be seen talking about Leafy in the stinger ending. It's also shown that he, like the rest of his team, didn't realize Clock had been missing. Votes Deaths #"Take the Plunge: Part 1": Is pushed off the balance beam and into the lake by Flower. #"Power of Three": Falls into water. #"Crybaby!": May have died when rolling in a snowball (debatable). #"Lofty": Dies in Bomby's explosion. #"A Leg Up in the Race": Dies when a water balloon lands on him. #"Don't Lose Your Marbles": Falls into some water after Blocky lands on him. #"The Reveal": Is recovered into a lake over and over twenty-one times. #"Gardening Hero": Is shot with a laser by Bubble. #"Don't Pierce My Flesh": Is eaten by the Fire Monster. #"Hurtful!": ##Melts in a furnace. ##Firey is extinguished 4 times throughout the challenge. #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 2": ##Is eaten by a large bug. ##Is extinguished 13 times by the Announcer. #"Zeeky Boogy Doog": ##Is frozen and then extinguished. ##Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #"No More Snow!": After tying his legs with Gelatin and falling off Puffball, is likely eaten by Evil Leafy (offscreen). #"The Long-lost Yoyle City": Is eaten by the Fish Monster. Non-canon deaths: #"Last BFDI": Gets extinguished. #"Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide/Instagram Promotion": Extinguished By Teardrop. Kills Total kills: 70+ Non-canon kills: #"Firey (comic series)": Shatters Ice Cube by pushing her off a cliff. #"Happy Birthday, Battle for BFDI!": Devours Cake along with many other contestants. #"Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide/Instagram Promotion": Lights Bomby’s fuse. Trivia *Firey was the first BFDI character ever created, as revealed in carykh's video "First BFDI Drawing EVER!". **Coincidentally, he placed 1st in BFDI. **This also makes him the first Object Show character ever created, as BFDI is the first object show on YouTube. **It could be for the previous reasons that he is also the first character to be given an official plush. *Firey and Rocky are the only characters on BFDI to be on all 3 teams at one point of the game. *Firey is currently the only contestant to stay in the game during every episode. *Firey is currently the only contestant ever to be the sole member on his team, as he was the only member of Another Name after Coiny was eliminated and Tennis Ball was switched to the Squashy Grapes. *Firey is one of the many characters who are immune to lava. **Despite this, he somehow dies in an explosion in "Lofty" and "Zeeky Boogy Doog". *In "Hurtful!", he became the last male contestant following Spongy's elimination. *Firey holds the record for most times being put up for elimination, with 15. **In order, he was UFE in BFDI 3, 4, 5, 6, 11, 12, 15, 19, 21, 22, and 24, BFDIA 3 and 5, IDFB 1 (as revealed by Ruby), and BFB 7. *Like Bubble, Firey is one of the two BFDI contestants who have never been in the bottom 2 from a viewer vote. **Firey has only been in the bottom 2 once, in episode 21 when the eliminated contestants were voting. *In episode 25 Coiny and Firey became friends. However, in Season 2, it appears as though they have become enemies again. *There is a very early prototype of Battle for Dream Island, called "Total Firey Island", with Firey as the main character, but he got eliminated. This makes Firey the only character with a pre-series. *Firey has been barfed on by Rocky more than any other character. *Firey was one of the 3 contestants who got the most "goods" at the elimination table with 4, the 2 others being Ice Cube and Bubble. *Firey is one of the three contestants who own a speaker box that hosted for the show, along with Flower and Puffball. *Firey is the only finalist to make it into Season 2 (due to the death of Bubble and the absence of Leafy) *Firey is the only male finalist in season 1. *Firey's favorite screen in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" is a set of spikes descending upon a shape similar to Coiny, and vice-versa for Coiny. *Firey and Coiny have slapped each other 299 times in Season 1. *Firey is the first person ever in BFDI to get individual immunity (in "Bowling, Now with Explosions!"). *"No More Snow!" is the first episode in both seasons to not show Firey (not counting the intro). *'Goof:' Every so often, Firey's flames are not moving in most episodes. *Firey was the only member of Another Name that was not originally on the Squashy Grapes. *After David was eliminated, Firey was the only male with all limbs remaining. Out of the original contestants, he was the last male with all limbs standing after Blocky being eliminated for the second time. *Firey was the last to be picked on Another Name, but he lasted the longest of all the other members of the team. *Firey, along with Leafy, Bubble, Ice Cube, Cheese Orb, Pie, and Announcer are the only characters to have their own personal recovery centers. *Firey is the first male contestant on Team No-Name to win a prize, due to Puffball's sweep. *Firey is one of the few characters who have gotten the most likes, the others are Coiny, Puffball, and Teardrop. *Firey's personal OMGs are "Oh My Spark" in BFDI Is Back, and "Oh My Oxygen" in various BFDI episodes. *Firey is the highest ranking contestant to win a Win Token. *Despite being fatally allergic to water, Firey is still able to salivate and sweat, as shown in "Return of the Hang Glider" and "Getting Teardrop to Talk", respectively. **However, this does still harm him. *Firey is one of only two male contestants with arms to be in all four seasons, the other being Coiny. *Firey appears to have a very weak throwing arm, only being able to throw objects a few feet away from him before they drop straight down *Firey is one of only four Season 1 contestants who had never been eliminated by viewer votes. **The other three are Bubble, Ice Cube and Tennis Ball. *Firey is, as of now, the only contestant to win a season of the show. **This is due to BFDIA getting cancelled, IDFB yet to have a contest, and BFB still going. *Firey and Pencil share the same scream, perhaps because they sound similar, and they both are voiced by Michael Huang. *Firey appears in the most season 1 thumbnails, at 7 total. *Firey consistently acts as a solid, such as being able to sit down, having a string tied around him, and getting slapped. *Firey was one of the few characters to survive the lava in BFB 14. *Firey is one of eleven contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFB intro, the others being Snowball, Grassy, Spongy, Bomby, Barf Bag, Stapy, Coiny, Liy, Eraser, and Saw. See also it:Fuoco fr:Feu Category:Males Category:Another Name Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:The Losers! Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Generation 1 Characters Category:Winners